Clue Scroll Guide
Clue Scroll Guide (Use CTRL+F to Search) Word Clues: Clue: Can you slay the king dragon? * Kill the King Black Dragon. Go to Quest Tab > Boss Teleports > King Black Dragon. Clue: I hope the Sinclair’s don’t mind me digging their crops up. * Sinclair mansion and dig east of the scarecrow. To get there type ::skill and follow the north east path. Clue: It aint a party without Pete being here * Teleport to Falador and run east until you get to the party room. Then talk to pete to complete the Clue. Clue: I hope you aren’t a vegetarian. * Teleport to Lumbridge and run across the bridge until you reach the cow pen then simply kill a cow. Clue: All bones and no meat, do I scare you? * Kill an Ankou. Go to your quest tab > Other NPC Teleport > High Level NPC’s > Ankous Clue: Let’s sit down and enjoy the view. * Right click your run mode around your minimap and select *Rest* Congratulations that’s all you have to do. Clue: Blue scales protect this beast’s squishy insides. Kill one. * Kill a blue dragon. Go to Quest Tab > Dragon Teleports > Blue Dragons. Clue: Enjoy a picnic in Varrock? That ain’t right stay on the path! * Dig on the path that surround the benches near Varrock Castle. Clue: I don’t know how to use a pottery wheel, but it’s worth a shot. * Teleport to ::Home and run South from home until you reach the Barbarian village. The Pottery wheel you need to use is in the South most hut in the village. (Use the pottery wheel closest to the door of the hut) Clue: Hopefully the ZMI monks don’t mind me praying at their altar. * Teleport to Ardougne and follow the city path through the zoo, once outside the city run straight west. Cross the bridge and the battlefield and the altar is directly west from the battlefield. Clue: Guthix give me power. * Pray at the altar of Guthix in Taverly. Go to Quest Tab > Slayer Teleports > Slayer Masters > Turael (Burthorpe) and run south from there until you reach the altar. Clue: Just before you leave the Queen’s den, dig so you don’t miss me. * Dig at the base of the rope in the Kalphite Queens lair. Go to Quest Tab > Boss Teleports (next page) > Kalphite Queen. Clue: Can you reach me or are my larvae too much? * Kill the Kalphite Queen. Go to Quest Tab > Boss Teleports (next page) > Kalphite Queen. Clue: Think I drank a little too much. * Teleport to Varrock and run south until you see the Drunken Sailor and talk to him. Clue: The cheapest water for miles around but they react badly to religious symbols. * The Bandit camp general store, search the crates inside. Go to ::stake will take you to the duel arena and run south through the shanty pass to reach the camp. Clue: Do the jig in Canifis pub while wearing a Spiny Helmet, Milthril Platelegs and an Iron 2h. * Do exactly as the Clue says the quickest teleport to Canifis is Quest Tab > Slayer Teleports > Slayer Dungeons > Slayer tower and just follow the path out of the slayer tower. (Note you have to jig exactly where I’m standing in the picture) Clue: Useful knowledge is hidden in my shelves. * Search the bookselves just north of the slayer mast in Burthorpe. Go to Quest Tab > Slayer Teleports > Slayer Masters > Turael (Burthorpe) Clue: Dig between two fountains in Ardy. * Teleport to Ardougne and run west until you see a garden with a path and the two fountains and dig exactly in the middle of them. Clue: Don’t skip here it’s too muddy you’ll feel like a star if you dig here though. * Go to Mudskipper Point south of Port Sarim and dig on top of the starfish. Clue: What a plethora of addy mith and coal don’t * Go to Lumbridge’s West mine and dig in the middle of all of the rocks. To get there go to Quest Tab > Skilling Teleports > Mining > Lumbridge Mine. From there run west until you hit the other mine. Clue: Kill a Green Dragon. * Go to Quest Tab > Dragon Teleports > Green Dragons ***(WARNING these are located in level 15 + wilderness)*** Clue: Twirl at the crossroads north of Rimmington while wearing black d'hide chaps, a sapphire ring, and white flowers. * Do as the Clue says (Note the white flowers can be bought from the vote shop for 10 VP) Go to Quest Tab > Skilling Teleports > Crafting > Crafting guild and tanner. Clue: Someone told me it may be HHHUUUMMPP DDDAAAYY. * Go to the zoo in Ardougne and walk southwest to the middle of the zoo, talk to the camel. Clue: Talk to the snowman in Edgeville. * Do as the Clue says use the home teleport and speak to the snowman. Clue: Pray you don't lose your bank. * Pray at the altar in the duel arena to get there do ::stake. Clue: Play music in the town of Lumbridge. * Play the organ in the church in Lumbridge. Select option 61. Clue: My Oh My! I sell legs of all kinds. * Go and see Louie legs in Al Kharid, use the ::stake teleport to get there quicker. Clue: Talk to the master of things that swim. * Go to your Quest Tab > Skilling Teleports > Fishing and talk to the master. Clue: Kill a goblin wearing a bronze dagger and iron helm. * Do as the Clue says the Goblins can be found across the bridge in Lumbridge. Clue: In a village of bamboo look for some crates under one of the houses. * Search one of the crates below a house in Tai Bwo Wannai. Go to Quest Tab > Skilling Teleports > Agility > Agility Arena and run south through Brimhaven. Clue: I hope the shadows don't see me behind this tree. * In the graveyard of shadows behind a tree in the North-West corner. Go To Quest Tab > Other NPC Teleports > High Level NPC’s > Ankous to get there. ***(WARNING This is in level 20+ wilderness)*** Clue: I will die protecting my citizens. * Kill a Guard. The easiest way is to use the ::thieve teleport. Clue: You slightly feel the chaos rising around here. (Note this Clue is the re-write of *A Cosmic aura envelopes this digging spot* as it was incorrect.) * Teleport to ::pk , run north to level 13 wildy and dig beside the altar. Clue: Feathers, meat, bones that is all i drop. * Kill a chicken they can be found in Lumbridge past the cow pen. Clue: The sign is infront of you where players die and butterflies fly. * Teleport home and dig infront of the sign by the Fairy. Clue: Speak to the master of things that grow. * Talk to the Martin The Master Gardener. He can be found in Draynor market like Swensen the Navigator. To get to him easily go to Quest Tab > Skilling Teleports > Woodcutting > Draynor Forest > Run North-West until you see it. Clue: And the Skavid once said "Ayy lmao" * Teleport to home (::home) and go North-West just past the general store to a small hut. Talk to Skavid here. Clue: Only a Rock Hammer can kill these. * You will need to kill a Gargoyle, but first you will need a Rock Hammer (if you have this already skip this part go to ::Home)Talk to Duradel select the buy supplies option and purchase a Rock Hammer. Now for the Gargoyles go to the Quest Tab > Slayer Teleports > Slayer Dungeons > Slayer Tower and work your way up to the 3rd floor. Coordinate Clues: Clue: 24 degrees 24 minutes north, 26 degrees 24 minutes east. * This is in the northern area of the Rogues castle. You can get here by doing ::mb ***WARNING This is in 50+ wilderness and Chaos Elemental Is nearby.*** Clue: 11 degrees 05 minutes north, 00 degrees 45 minutes west. * This is in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, located in the North-West corner. You can get here quickly by going to Quest Tab > Skilling Teleports > Agility > Gnome Agility Course. Clue: 06 degrees 35 minutes north, 09 degrees 07 minutes east. * It is located at the Legend's guild to get there > Teleport to Ardougne and run North-East out of the city and follow the path. Clue: 15 degrees 22 minutes north, 07 degrees 31 minutes east. * This is in Rellaka you will need your sextant and watch if you missed this part read above. Go to Quest Tab > Training teleports > Rock crabs > Run South through the village until you reach the location in the picture below. Clue: 07 Degrees 33 minutes North 15 Degrees 00 East. * Located on the centre of the lake south of Taverly. Go to Quest Tab > Slayer Teleports > Slayer Masters > Turael (Burthorpe)and run South from there. Guide by Joey Category:Guide